the choice
by emoeyes713
Summary: rhyme and beat get into an augment, and rhyme finds comfort with neku. readers choose the ending by commenting. rated M for later possible chapters.
1. Chapter 1

it starts as just another day for neku. he wakes up, he showers, has breakfast, and go's to school.

"neku? hey Neku? Wake the Fuck up!" shiki yells at neku in the hall before classes start.

"what?" neku reply irritated as he normally is.

"rhyme isn't at school today, her and beat had an argument last night. can you find her during your free hour?" shiki tell neku before heading to class.

'knowing her she is ether at the roman shop, music store, or my home' neku thought to himself. once his first class was done, he rushes around town looking for rhyme. he goes with his instincts first, to the rommen shop. the owner say's that she was there earlier but he missed her.

neku reached in his pocket and pulled out one of his old pins. in a blink of an eye he was now in the music store. she was no were to be seen. he then pulls out the skull pin and scans the area. there wasn't any noise in town lately, he read the cashiers mined about a blond girl with puffy red eyes heading south from the store. neku slaps his for head and runs to his apartment.

when he opens the door he first hears some sad music playing from his room. he drops his bag by the entry way and closes the door behind him. he walks to his room and lightly opens the door. he pokes his head in to see rhyme sitting on his bed, curled up into a ball, and crying. neku pulled out his phone and sent a text to shiki, '_i found her, but it looks like im going to be stuck at this place where i found her all day. could you pick up my home work for me? thanks' _. neku sits next to rhyme and gives her a hug with one arm.

when she feels his arm her head pops up and looks at neku. "neku, he's suck a jerk sometimes." rhyme cry's into neku's chest.

'crap. knowing beat. he is betting himself up about this now, and i have to fix him also.' neku thinks to himself. "there, there. just let it out. im here for you rhyme. just you and me. ok rhyme?" neku tells her.

her crying stops as she looks up to his eyes. her eyes puffy and red. her cheeks gain a rosy color. "neku, i was talking to beat last night about something, or more accurately someone." rhyme admits, as neku raises an eyebrow wondering what the fight was about. "it was about someone i want to be with and letting him know how i feel about him. beat got mad because im his little sister and i should be waiting until i'm eighteen before dating." neku starts to realize where this is going, as rhyme wraps her arms around neku's neck. neku returns the feeling lightly by snaking his arms around her small waist.

"he eventually tells me that the man i have feeling for could never have feelings back, and that i am just wasting my time, and that would just get hurt by him, but you won't hurt me. won't you neku?" rhyme continues, as neku's face becomes a deep shade of red. "neku i want to be your-" rhyme tells him, but is cut off by neku's lips kissing her passionately. rhyme became shocked but enjoys the feeling, as neck pokes his tong to her lips. he opens her mouth to have a moment were her tong and neku's fight for control fighting, then exploring each others mouth, until they need air.

wail panting for air neku go's to his c.d. player and puts in a special disc, titled 'everlong acoustic version' the kisses fly again, each time with more passion and lust. rhyme stops neku at the end of the song, and ask to play it again, but this time both dressed a little different.

"neku could you touch me um differently?" rhyme ask softly and embarrassingly.

"how would you like it?" neku ask kindly.

"umm, well not really touch more of..." rhyme was trying to say.

"of what?" said neku wanting to know what she wants.

"inside... me..." rhyme covers her face in embarrassment. neku blushes and almost faints from rhymes over dose of cuteness.

"your so cute. i will do whatever my mistress tells me." neku treasures her before kissing her collar bone to get her started. neku's phone starts to ring, rhyme tells him to answer it.

"hello?"

"hey neku, i found someone in class and we will be at your apartment in a few minuets. tell rhyme, beat wants to say sorry. we have your homework by the way. see you soon." shiki practically yells through the phone, before hanging up.

"well... crap." neku admits feeling bitter about the situation.

"what?" Rhyme feel concern about what is going on.

"looks like this will have to happen another time rhyme. beat and shiki are on their way here. sorry to leave you ready." neku admits knowing she is not going to like the situation.

"what!?" rhyme shrikes in shock.

"lets try again on Friday night. ok?" neku tells her trying to help the problem.

rhyme puffs up and pouts "yea, but im still mad."

"i will buy you your favorite chocolate ice cream if your not mad." said neku knowing rhymes weakness of chocolate.

rhyme kisses neku's cheek and walks to the living room. she winks before taking on her normal emotionless expression.

both beat and shiki walks in the door and neku ask to talk to beat privet.

"whats up phones?"

"beat rhyme has brought up something i cant ignore. so i must ask you as her guardian, and acting father slash older brother, blaw blaw blaw."

"what is it phones? just tell me yo."

"just simply tell me yes or no. i wish to date Rhyme."

* * *

please leave in comments 'yes' for beat to approve of this relation ship, or 'no' for beat to reject it.


	2. yes

"yes" was the words that beat had said, and friday came quickly. at school a rumor had spread like wild fire that neku and rhyme had stared dating. everyone noticed a happy glow about rhyme now and her boyfriend neku.

since they where already close friends, their relationship had skipped the early phases of just holding hands mad blushing around one another, getting to know one better. kisses started soon after. it started with neku just kissing her hand on Tuesday, then rhyme kissing nekus forehead on wensday, neku kissing her cheek on Thursday and finally with a kiss on the lips on Friday.

as to be expected beat wasn't ready for the fast growing relationship. "phones have a little more class yo. that's my sister your making out with yo." beat said sitting on a bench just out side of school neku sitting to his left.

"she kissed me first, and don't worry if you want me to have a proper date with rhyme, shiki is going with us and eri also." neku reassured the older boy next to him.

"just don't try anything funny phones. i don't want her pregnant before the end of high school." beat said trying to be serious, a trait that was never seen until it came to his sister, and best friends.

"hahahaha!" neku laughed completely out of character. he never thought that beat would suspect him to be having sex on the first date.

"ahhhh!" beat yelled out of fear from nekus outburst of laughter.

neku walked off to rhyme when he saw her looking for him after class. she was still in her school uniform, and so was he. they didn't delay their date from un comfortable clothing. they first went to the ice cream shop four blocks away from his home.

"hey neku. how are u able to afford your own apartment?" rhyme asked wile licking chocolate ice cream.

"remember that game we played? well when we where there, the money i got stayed with me to the real world. plus i get a 10,000 dollar bonus every mouth from being the composer now." neku admitted feeling ashamed.

"wait your the current composer? how many people have died since you have been working as this?" rhyme asked worried about nekus safety, knowing the track record for what happens to the composer normally.

"thirteen." neku said trying to hide his shame of failing to save them.

"out of?" rhyme had to ask with a black dot on her nose with ice cream on it.

"seven-hundred" neku said proudly.

"your still the composer?" asked rhyme feeling confused about how he is alive after so many people have made it through.

"yea." neku stops just outside of his apartment building, he looks at rhyme and with one hand he holds her chin and kissed the ice cream spot on her nose, removing it wile making rhyme blush.

"im just happy your with me. umm could we find somewhere privet?" rhyme asked when she finished her ice cream and pulled nekus arm so that they could be closer together.

neku smiles as they walked up to his apartment. he locks the door behind him, and turned around to see rhyme standing on her toes to kiss him. the red hared boy snaked his arms round her torso, and pulled her closer to him. time pasted as the only thing that could be heard was the kissing, and beating of their hearts pounding harder from bottled emotions and passion being released. they move to the bedroom and one by one the clothing is removed, both out of their uncomfortable school clothing, revealing every inch of their bodies. rhyme blushed from her exposure her body looked so frail, the air made bumps pass over her body. her nipples became hard from the excitement from earlier. her lover starts with a kiss on her shoulder and massages her soft skin, he continues repeatedly moveing his kisses over her collar bone and pushes his hand to her entrance and rubs it lightly. she had obviously shaved recently. he took his other hand and rubbed one of her nipples. cute and light moans escaped her lips. until she finally begged for him to enter her. he smiles and dose what his lover ask. she pulls her arms around his back waiting for him to start. he kisses her as he pushes himself in breaking her hymen. a yelp of pain followed by her digging her nail into his back trickling blood down his back, and blood leaking out of her entrance. tears had streamed from her eyes, as neku shared another passionate kiss. she nodded for him to continue what he started. then the pulled out until only his tip was in her. then he thrusted forward, slowly, then faster and faster. her moans became stronger and her tong explored his mouth more. the for neku everything began to spin around, out of control he became dizzy but pushed into rhyme more and more wile he became dizzy. until she came pushing him over the edge making him finish also, but he pulled out before he came shooting his seeds over her belly. once they regained focus rhyme kissed him again.

"i love you, but why did you come outside?" rhyme asked pretending she is comfortable with the question she just asked.

"i didn't want to get you pregnant." neku admits remembering his talk with beat.

"oh. sorry my body isn't that attractive." rhyme said looking at her chest.

"your more attractive than you know. i love you rhyme." neku kisses her not knowing what she was going on about.

"i love you two. can we go again. i know its my first time and all but i want you to be satisfied with me. just like i am with you." rhyme admits kissing neku again

"ok but can you get on all fours then?" neku said wanting to try something.

the small girl smiles as she gets on her hands an knees. neku positions himself to her backdoor. she gasp from the surprise of him entering from where he enters. he started to thrust into her, she gasped, and moments later her arms lost straight. her fingers tightens onto the bed, her head rested as her lover thrust into her, as pleasure moves in and her cute moans start again. neku rubs her entrance to ad more feeling to her experience. once he feels her cum with his fingers, he release his seeds into her. he lye's next to his lover as she regains her breath, and slowly falls asleep with neku kissing the back of her neck. he watches her as she sleeps for a moment. he grabs the blankets and cuddles with her. knowingly and lovingly he chooses to except her no mater what for the beginning and for the rest of his days with the women he loves more than anything.


	3. no

A/N: alternate ending.

* * *

"no" was the first and only word beat said to neku, before grabbing rhymes hand and walking out of the apartment.

neku felt a shattering felling in his chest. it hurt so much that he needed something to numb the pain. there was shiki there giving neku a hug for comfort, when she saw the tears on his eyes.

"neku i can make a substitute for that pain your feeling just walk into the room with me, and i can numb this pain of yours." she said with an evil smile.

neku follows her into the room not caring for anything at this point as shiki sits him on the end of his bed. she unbuttons his pants and folds down his boxers. she licks his member once and it stiffens. "if you don't stop me. i will make you feel better to where you don't feel pain ever again is that ok?"

neku nods. shiki removes her glasses and pulls off her shirt. she un-clips her bra, and take nekus member and places it between her breast, as she licks the tip of his member. soon its hardened to its max. she starts to suck on his member more and more, until he comes. she swallows as much as she can, and licks her lips. she the lye's neku down on the bed and pulls off her pants. is now only in her panties. she grabs her phone and sends a text before mounting herself to his entrance and she slides her panties to a side before sliding onto his member. neku lets her continue. he didn't even react. this continues untill his body's normal reaction happens and he finishes.

neku stands up and gets dress and pulls out his teloport pin. he dispersers from shiki and reapers in-front of the throne of the composer. he sits on the throne and sends a message out to the reapers. he know what he must do as the new composer and forget the world of the living and forget the pain it causes.

'_all have only seven days. reapers its the first day. missions will be made by me, and this week there will be a bonus mission to all players for the prize of instant completion of game. defeat the composer Neku S.'_

he then sends the players of the game a message.

_'reach the 401 building, failure will result in punishment by the erasers. _

_you have 60 mins._

_bonus mission-_

_find and defeat the composer. **if** successful game will be completed instantly._

_you have seven days.'_

neku thought to himself and said, "let the game begin.


End file.
